Friendship
by inu okami wolf
Summary: "I I'm your friend" said a young voice to her, friend, a word she dared to use, the girl whose life was ruined, the girl that should hate her, called herself her friend, someone who only had the purpose of being used, called herself her friend" and no matter what happens I'll always believe in you, and wish or your happiness imperator" (Part 3 of 4 from More than I ever saw)


(Disclaimer, neither Blazblue or any of it's character belong to me, the reference to Jacky is a character created by Reploid7, after that please enjoy and if you have the time please rewiev and tell me how to improve)

Figure loomed the horizon ahead of its small figure watching it apparently alone, the sun setting making hard to keep its eyes focused, the birds had stopped chirping and there wasn't even the single breeze of air, a figure watching the sunset on total stillness, the figure the girl known as Saya, at least on the past, now is only the vessel of the imperator of the N.O.L her true name Hades Izanami the goddess of death, the figure watched the horizon more important than the sun itself was the scenery, the remains of a fire that started here years ago, the fire that marked the beginning of the movement from the well of fate, Izanami only watched it with her always calm and almost mocking expression but for some reason it hurted her seeing the fire, she would have looked away but for some reason she kept staring at it, before she realized she started to walk towards the remains to find herself not too far, why did she wanted to look at that it was something she didn't knew, but perhaps the reason was herself after all

"You keep on resisting to me, Saya?"

asked Izanami for anyone else it would have been a question to the wind but she was never alone, she had never been alone, an hostage always at her side, invisible to the naked eye, the consciousness of Saya, refusing to disappear, inside of Izanami, her feeling where strong enough to affect her, the same goddess that wanted to destroy the world wanted to have Ragna as an ally for Saya, for the love she had for her big brother, and even her hate for Terumi the man that killed her and ruined her life was enough for cause a big dislike on the imperator at the man

"I still don't understand what you hope to achieve" said Izanami clearly Saya somehow was still able to speak or perhaps her feelings where a coded message to Izanami , even if she had used her as a vessel and wanted to destroy the world say was showing compassion and care for her, the only objective of her hatred Terumi

"You think that I can be saved?" asked Izanami "I don't need to be saved; the world needs to be saved from the lie of the endless circle Saya"

Izanami was sure of her words, this world was a collection of lies, the people died a long time already but the master unit kept them alive, it was a lie where no one was truly alive, they were all dead even if they didn't knew it, but Saya was there telling her otherwise, she was the complete antithesis of the death goddess, a girl that loved her family above her own safety and health, a girl that would do anything for them, someone that would accept every insult with a smile no matter how hard it was for her, someone who always saw light on everyone, a girl that felt pity for the black beast and it's sad fate

"All you try will be useless Saya" said Izanami "the stage is set and every actor plays its role, just as you played yours" Izanami stopped after that only to speak once again "and it doesn't matter how much you try to stop it, Ragna shall die, at our hand, Jin or Hakumen but his fate is sealed, the circle has been broken, no matter what you try, you have fulfilled your role on this part and must step aside as a good doll"

"you are wrong" said Izanami, or rather Saya, it had been strong enough to come from her own body, she was sure that Izanami was strong, so much that her feelings surpassed the barrier of Izanami taking the goddess aback for a moment at the outburst "I am not a doll"

"Then, what are you?" asked Izanami again using the same body, the difference the calm and controlled speech

"I, I'm" started Saya "I'm your friend"

"Friend?" asked Izanami "I don't need such things you can save that for anyone else"

"But" said Saya "I worry for you Izanami, after all I"

"Enough" said Izanami "you and have a role to fulfill, this is the final loop, and death shall come to everyone"

After that Izanami waited, again silence, she wasn't going to let this girl emotions to dissuade, calling herself her friend was a big mistake, Saya was a doll she wanted to have, a body made only for her, not a friend, she only had one mission and a protector, no friends or people that could make her go back on her original objective, she would bring the gift of death to everyone, the circle of loops would end with the fall of the Amaterasu unit, the Alucard clan would stop meddling on her affairs, she only needed to fulfill her wish and nothing more

"But, you are wrong Izanami" said the body again, Saya seemed depressed but there was no doubt on her words "I know, you have shown me that my body was made for you, but my family, Jin, Ragna, the sister, Jacky, all of them, they fight, they struggle and suffer to fight against fate, I want to think that…" stared Saya before falling silent again "I want to think that someday, there will be a place for everyone, a place for the monster and the girl living together, a place where everyone can live at the end, a true happy so the girl can close the book with a smile a world where you and I, can be together"

Saya felt silent after That, Izanami looked to the church again as the night slowly feel over their shared body, as the sound of footsteps coming closer made Izanami look to see the man the girl knew as Ragna, big brother, Izanami headed back but kept close, hiding her presence as Phantom was at her side, looking up to see the individual know as Rachel Alucard

"We should move" said the imperator but her body decided to stay there, gazing at the figure of Ragna "you wish to stay that badly? You are nothing but my shell, if you wish to suffer, so be it your desire"

The imperator and Phantom both hiding their presence hearing Ragna mourn over the loss in the past, the imperator for a moment, looked downwards depressed but unlike her control looked up

"That not true Ragna" said the shared body on a whisper, clearly Saya had gained the upper hand "I know that you'll fulfill your promise, there's nothing you can't do"

"Since you seem that attached to him" said Izanami "let's see if your wishes come true"

"what are you going to do, stop please" pleaded Saya no matter what she tried, her body moving towards Ragna and Rachel Alucard both completely unaware of her presence

"Death exists for eternity. It drags the rest of the world into it. It cannot be killed. The imperator is the embodiment of death in this world" said an apparently young girl with two long golden ponytails making her look like a rabbit

"Hang on a second, isn't that against the rules?!" said the man at his side, the man with silver hair known as Ragna the bloodedge, the grim reaper

Just hearing something so simple at a great problem like that, that made Saya release a chuckle, she loved her brother dearly, more than anything in the world because only he was able to make her smile and laugh with such a few words

"To Think I would be here to gaze up at the moonlight night sky again… it brings back memories" said the imperator startling both person standing near her "this place never changes"

"And I'm glad for that" said Saya only for her and the imperator, she wasn't trying to come out, that would only make ever harder for her to see Ragna, transformed on the monster

"Imperator… what are you doing here…?" asked Rachel Alucard surprised

"Hm? Oh, is it you .Rachel Alucard. Stand aside and Kneel before me" said the imperator on that calm voice she always showed on matter what happened, not much latter Saya was just able to watch as Phantom used her magic of the gravity seed forcing the proud vampire and her familiars to kneel before her

"You have interfered Enough Tsukuyomi I am here because I have matters to tend with this man" said the imperator

"No" screamed Saya trying to be heard only for the Imperator to be the only place her voice was heard "please let Ragna out of this, don't hurt him"

"With me?" asked the silver haired with the red eye

"Ragna…na…run" said Rachel weakly through the pain of the spell

"Please run" pleaded Saya "I could not stand seeing you get hurted again"

"It's alright… things won't escalate here" said Ragna completely unaware of Saya feeling inside of Izanami, of her desire to run away of seeing him looking her with such anger on his face

"Oh?" said the imperator

"What do you want, Saya?" asked Ragna

"That's right" said Saya inside of the imperator "no matter what; you only see my body, right?"

"Last time we meet, we did not even get a chance to speak. I came here to meet with you" said the imperator "I do not get much opportunity to visit with mortals sometimes it is nice to get some fresh air on the outside world"

"something I know" said Saya depressed inside of the imperator, as a child she didn't knew many people, and the few she knew where her whole world"

"Hmpf, as I tough" said the imperator, one part at the silence Ragna and Had, another one, at the conversation Saya was having only for both of them

"hu?" asked Ragna not sure of the meaning

"Ragna the bloodedge. Be mine" said the imperator

"Something tell me, that has some kind of double sense" said Saya not sure about the reason but feeling her body dirty at the sentence

"What?" said Ragna only to be followed by Rachel

"Listen carefully to me" started the imperator "Become my servant"

"No" said Saya trying to be heard "don't do it Ragna"

"Swear your allegiance to me become my servant forever what would be equitable? I will give you Yuuki Terumi's head that is a fair exchange I think" said the Imperator, knowing about the hate both Ragna and Saya, had for that man, a hate big enough to affect her

"Who do you think you are kidding?" said Ragna

"Hm?" said the imperator "does that not satisfy you? What if I said…?"

"What are you doing?" asked Saya, she hated see such hate on the eyes of Ragna

"Brother, Saya misses you, come, be with your sister" said the imperator as Saya was atken aback, word where not even enough to say how hurted she was of her own body and voice saying that

"I'll kill you right here and now" said Ragna clearly the imperator went too far

"Ragna no" said Rachel

"ac" said Saya scared not feeling how she disappeared

"you have always had such a violent temperament" said the imperator

"You are the one causing it" screamed Saya trying to be heard "stop it, now, both of you"

"What's going on, I can't… move" said Ragna in pain

"Your violence is…unsightly. Treat your sister properly" said the Imperator

"Leave him Alone" screamed Saya "Ragna"

"Seems as though my vessel desired you… but it appears my trip was for naught" said the imperator calmly

"Please" said Saya "I beg of you stop hurting him, please"

"That is enough Phantom. Release him" said the imperator as Saya had fallen silent for now "as expected it is much more comforting to watch you suffer

"Saya" said Ragna

"That was entertaining, until we meet again… brother" said the imperator

"It is better this way" said Saya; if she could she would have cried on despair of seeing how hopeless she was

"Come to me if you have a change of heart. I am generous. I will accept you no matter the hour" said the Imperator for once clearly smiling

"Got it… I can visit you any time of the day or night… and murder you" said Ragna

"Just as the ending off the tale, right my hero?" asked Saya holding back her tears

"Heh, heh I will look forward it" said the imperator before disappearing alongside Phantom

"I'll wait for you eternally, my here" said Saya inside of the Imperator, no matter what happened, or even if the world ended, she would believe on her brother, she wanted to see a happy end, if she had to die for that, she would, but at least, she would see Ragna safe, and that was all she wanted

"There you have it Saya" said the imperator "your brother wants to kill you"

"and no matter what" tough Saya, nor even Izanami could hear her "I shall wait, and believe on the monster, no matter how much I suffer, someday, I will see everyone smile together under the same sky"


End file.
